oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RavenclawAwkwardness/oh y'know, just some poetry
I can’t believe I didn’t know. The papers swirl around me as the slideshow on the wall and in my head goes on and on, seemingly eternal. This unknown mystery, this great universal tragedy and no one had spoken of it to me. The file was hexagonal like all the rest but had a mysterious quality about it. The file folder was one I had never seen before, and we had seen them all, me and her. We had seen them all from the greatest to the smallest problems. But not this one. His hair was tainted with a tinge of white that stood out and shone like the stars. His hands were young but shook with the weight of keeping his secret. His secret was a strange one, it wasn’t one worth keeping. He kept it locked inside him like a treasure that he wasn’t willing to give up. His secret was he didn’t care. He slaved away at his duty day upon day, serving the world and saving the world. And after a while, he got bored. His job was too easy for him; from the moment he was hired he resolved everything in a matter of seconds. He won every award from the medal of honor to the award for most awards. He was the greatest agent anyone had ever seen- a controversy among this headquarters because of one thing. …He broke my darling’s heart. I can’t believe I didn’t know. The storm rages on in front of me as I scribble and drip all my emotions into the little red journal I carry around. I never expected him to come back, but of course that was a stupid expectation. Of course the boy who had broken my heart and ripped it in half would come back for more abuse. A storm, my storm, continues without sparing a single life it finds. Even my leader, the one I looked up to for so long, fails to fight the storm. The storm is not fightable; the only one who could dispel it is the one who let it loose. To try and fail is to submit myself to death. We had solved every problem together, big and small. Scratch that. He had solved all of them. I never played a part. I had never really played a part in this big, drawn out tragedy where I lose all I have ever known and collapse under the weight of my burden, never to be seen again. He, my partner, my enemy, the playwright, expects me to die? Not today. Different configurations float around inside my mind. The correct configuration comes to me in a sudden twist of fate. I can patch up the holes he left in his wake. I’m going to be okay. I can’t believe they didn’t understand. Can’t they see the beauty in all of this? They are the destroyers of the natural world, the bringers of destruction. How can they not see the things that I see? It is not a problem to be fixed, not a case to be solved. It is a beauty to be observed, a masterpiece to be displayed. It is not a discordant melody that causes people to wince and cover their ears. It is a loud and glorious symphony that plays out for all the world to hear. So go ahead and banish me from your dwelling, Dismiss me from your service, erase me from your history. Obliterate all traces of me from your records. It won’t do much. I’ll keep coming back. I’m your worst enemy. The kind that knows how you work, the kind that knows what makes you tick. The kind that knows how slow the wheels in your head. So go ahead, and forget my legacy. Forget my thousands of awards, my thousands of solved cases. Wonder where I am, live in fear of my greatness. No matter how hard you try to forget me, you can’t. If you think you’ve succeeded, you’re wrong. I’ll always be haunting the girl that I left behind to face my dreams. Category:Blog posts